deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Trigger
Varies with device |language = English |developer = Madfinger Games, a.s. |genre = Arcade and Action |engine = Nvidia Tegra 3 Engine; Unity |platform = *iOS *Android *Steam (TBA) |price = FREE |successor = Dead Trigger 2 }} DEAD TRIGGER is a first-person shooter action game developed by MADFINGER Games a.s. It was announced on June 2nd and released on the 28th. It is the 7th game developed by Madfinger a.s for iOS devices. it runs on the Tegra 3 engine and is powered by Unity. It chronicles the journey of a Hero named Kyle, who survives a zombie outbreak, and finds sanctuary in New Hope. It is also currently on Steam Greenlight. Development Madfinger Games zombie shooter Dead Trigger was developed by four full time staff in five months, without any crunch time. The process was detailed at GDC Europe by senior programmer Petr Benysek, who only joined the company in February 2012 after 12 years in console development. "We had three programmers new to mobile who had never used Unity or C#. So what did we do first? We went on holiday," Benysek said. As for the game, the short development time forced certain key decisions: short missions; a generic gameplay structure; and using motion capture for the animation. Similarly Dead Trigger only shipped with four maps, each of which could be played through four modes - carry resources, kill zombies, protect objects, time defence in a small area. This resulted in around 10 hours of gameplay, organised through a rank progression system that unlocked new zombie types, weapons, items, and character attributes. Other technical areas that were pushed included a limb dismemberment system and a city-based environment - in terms of content creation tools and process and the mission structure. The game was also designed from the start to enable Madfinger to experiment with free-to-play business model. However, the audience reception for IAP, especially in what was originally a 99c game, surprised Madfinger in terms of the number of one star reviews received. The game has since become free-to-play, receiving 1.5 million downloads to-date. This switch has also resulted in new updated features such as a daily reward system, casino options for winning new items and a wave-based Arena mode, access to which is controlled by a new 'currency'." - (Jon Jordan, PocketGamer) Description Console-quality FPS action from the creators of SHADOWGUN! In 2012 modern civilization is coming to an end. Global economics have been disrupted, money has lost its value. People have risen against the ignorant politicans who were just lining their pockets - and they didn't spare any of them. However, those who really ruled the world were prepared - and escaped, leaving billions of people to die from a strange virus, while others turned into butcherly beasts with just one thought: TO KILL! Only a few people on the planet have survived, at least until they run out of ammo... or learn what else they must do to stop them... Smash hordes of bloodthirsty zombies *Secure vital supplies *Save other survivors *Protect the safe haven *Explore the city * and uncover the provoking truth in this intense FPS action game! Get the best out of your device. > Stunning graphics with advanced lighting and post-preocess effects >''' Full 3D characters and environments with an unprecedented level of detail''' >''' High quality 3D audio and lively music soundtrack''' >''' Character animations recorded using high-end motion capture''' > Intuitive controls > Spectacular ragdoll effects Enjoy the zombie slaughter in many different ways: blast 'em out of existence with lethal weapons, blow them up with powerful explosives or chop off their limbs and let them die slowly. > Shoot away their heads, chop off their limbs... kill them with creativity > Evolving zombie AI will keep you entertained > Follow the story or enjoy unlimited random missions > Equip yourself with splendid high-poly realistic weapons > Utilize powerful gadgets including laser amputator, blade chopper, baits, mines, grenades, radar and more > Recieve free updates with new missions, weapons, gadgets, characters and more > Don't keep it to yourself: collect achievements and show off on the leaderboards > Watch how your country is performing, compare it with other and unite together to clean this world! > Share your progress with your friends on Facebook and Twitter! Awards Dead Trigger has won several awards since it's release. Minor Awards Main Awards Missions The following missions are strictly side-missions and do not affect the main storyline. *Ambush *Kill them all *Attackers *Exploration *Help from heaven *Hideout protection *Medical supplies *Surprise encounter Characters * Kyle - The main protagonist and only playable character in the game. * Julian Lasagne - The leader of New Hope. * Benjamin Rockstock - The armorer, a former sheriff, and the owner of the weapon shop in New Hope. * Grace Kelly - A scientist working on new weapons for Kyle to use to kill Zombies quicker. Guns Items Gameplay Dead Trigger gameplay is first and foremost, a first person shooter. The game has standard controls, a virtual joystick, tap to shoot/reload, and the pause button. The player takes control of Kyle, and begins in a series of tunnels, which are filled with Zombies, which are the main antagonists of the game. There are objectives the player can perform. During -, the player must retrieve a set number of "resources", and bring them back to a van. In -, the player must kill a set number of zombies in order to complete the mission. For -, the player is given a time limit which they must survive in order to recieve money and special rewards. Lastly, in -, the player has to guard one or two entrances in order to pass the mission. Requirements iOS Devices (Requires iOS 4.2 or later) * iPhone 3GS and later * iPod Touch 3rd Generation and later * iPad and later * iPad Mini and later Android Devices *Android 2.3+ *Any Android device with Armv7 CPU. *Adreno205+ (Adreno 205 users can play with v1.1.0+) Links #The official site is part of Madfinger a.s. website. #The Forums #Facebook page #App Store link #Google Play link Category:Games